


Ви, покушай!

by yisandra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Non-Canon details, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Ви не ожидал, что физическая немощь одолеет его слабое человеческое тело так быстро. И тем более он не имеет понятия об истинной причине этой немощи. Что сказать – если бы он играл в «Don’t Starve», то проиграл бы.
Kudos: 7





	Ви, покушай!

**Author's Note:**

> хэдканоны, пропущенная сцена; автор призывает не следовать примеру главного героя и следить за своим здоровьем, питаться своевременно и здорово; главное допущение неправдоподобно с точки зрения хронологии (расходится с «Видениями Ви»), биологии и физиологии и существует только ради забавы

Ви не сразу разобрался, в чём тут дело. В конце концов, с чего бы? От роду ему, конечно, был не день, но не сильно больше, а воспоминания о славных деньках личностной целостности ничем не могли помочь. К тому же хватало и других проблем. Можно даже сказать, мир Ви состоял из сплошных проблем.

Если уж говорить об этом: да, он догадывался, что к относительной немощи презренного человеческого тела рано или поздно добавятся более конкретные недомогания. Знаете, такая слабость, что не можешь руку с тростью поднять и десять шагов проковылять без посторонней помощи.

Унизительные ощущения, но отнюдь не сюрприз.

А вот пронзительная боль, то и дело скручивающая живот, цветные пятна перед глазами при каждом резком движении и собственная крайняя раздражительность — всё это оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью.

«Так ведь можно и не дотянуть до счастливого воссоединения со своей второй половиной», — с мрачным сарказмом подумал Ви и в следующий момент осознал, что выплывает из какого-то холодного тумана, его трясут, окликают, а прямо над собой, если открыть глаза, можно увидеть нахмуренного Неро с сердитым обеспокоенным взглядом. Даже приятно, что за тебя кто-то переживает, — ну, или было бы приятно, не будь это добрый мальчик Неро, который и собаку бы приблудную пожалел. И не следуй из всего вышеописанного печальный, но беспощадный вывод.

Ви только что потерял сознание. Отключился. Хлопнулся в обморок. Невероятно повезло, что хотя бы в машине Нико, а не посреди Редгрейва во время драки. Грифон бы потом век не заткнулся, а его плоские шуточки уже успели утомить, тем более что Ви в последнее время был совсем не в форме, чтобы поддержать пикировку.

— Ты чего?! Ты ранен? — почти проорал Неро, продолжая встряхивать Ви. Тот пассивно трясся, со странным умилением думая, что с этого ракурса Неро очень похож на Данте: такой же прямолинейный дуболом, но заботливый. В основном, когда не надо и как не надо.

Ви с улыбкой покачал головой и слабым голосом откликнулся:

— Если ты не прекратишь меня трясти, меня, вероятно, стошнит.

Прозвучало очень вежливо, даже интеллигентно. Ева бы порадовалась.

— Эй, только не в моей машине! — крикнула с водительского места Нико. — Сами потом отмывать будете!

Ви поискал в уме подходящую цитату, но мысли разбегались, хотя в остальном мир вокруг казался лёгким и кристально-ясным. Почему-то никак не получалось перестать улыбаться, хотя мышцы лица уже начали неметь.

К счастью, Неро и впрямь перестал встряхивать мнимого больного и вдруг спросил:

— Ты когда в последний раз ел?

«Никогда», — ехидно подумал Ви. Технически это было правдой. Вергилий, конечно, что-то ел, прежде чем провалиться в ад (ну как «что-то» — не «что-то», а вполне конкретный суп с клецками, Ви до сих пор помнил его вкус; Вергилий этот суп ненавидел, а Данте обожал, в тот день они в очередной раз поссорились и подрались из-за того, кого мама любит больше, и суп стал решающим аргументом, так что Вергилий ушёл дуться на детскую площадку, вот так в двух словах — суп с клецками как первопричина всех бед и нескольких почти состоявшихся концов света), в котором любые рестораны, закусочные и домашние кухни отсутствовали как класс, и питаться можно было разве что энергией побеждённых демонов. Но Ви-то Вергилием в полном смысле слова не являлся, так что никакие завтраки, обеды, ужины, полдники и проклятущие супы с трижды распроклятыми клецками не имели к нему отношения!

— Не помню, — дипломатично соврал Ви. Технически это тоже не было ложью: если он никогда не ел, то и помнить этого не мог, верно?

— Ну тогда ясно, — мрачно фыркнул Неро.

Нико присвистнула.

— И что в таких случаях делать надо? — поинтересовалась она. — Что ты на меня смотришь, это ты у нас занимался всякими сирыми и обделёнными судьбой детишками, я в жизни не голодала!

Неро помолчал. На его открытом честном лице яростное стремление поскорее добраться до врага и перегрызть ему глотку зримо боролось с полной неготовностью бросить нуждающегося в помощи человека. Очень красиво, драматично, Ви даже залюбовался. Хороший всё-таки ребёнок получился, кто бы мог подумать.

— Придётся остановиться, — наконец произнёс Неро, кривясь так, словно слова причиняли ему боль. — И найти, как приготовить что-то лёгкое, что его желудок сможет после долгого перерыва принять. Куриный бульон там...

— Что ты опять на меня смотришь? — возмутилась Нико. — Мою кухню ты видел, вон слева от тебя! Сам готовить будешь. Хотя если решишься сварить Цыпу, я помогу ощипать.

Ви слушал их, постепенно приходя к пониманию, что идиотская версия Неро, скорее всего, правильна. У него даже не нашлось сил включиться в обсуждение собственного будущего — он упивался своим унижением. Не вспомнить, что людям свойственно есть! И, раз уж ты теперь человек, изволь поставлять в свой организм все положенные белки, жиры и углеводы!

«Никогда больше не буду кривить нос на Данте с его убогой любовью к мусорной еде, — горячо пообещал себе Ви, под шумок прикрывая глаза и притворяясь, что вновь потерял сознание, лишь бы не отвечать на резонные вопросы о том, как взрослый условно адекватный человек может довести себя до столь плачевного состояния. — Лишь бы он не узнал об этом позоре. Ну или узнал потом... после. Когда это будут уже не мои проблемы».

Ну а куриный бульон, сваренный неумелыми руками охотника на демонов или оружейницы, пережить можно.

В конце концов, это же не суп с клецками.


End file.
